The Biological Measurement Core (BMC) will provide PDGTSG-affiliated investigators with state-of-the-art molecular biological resources that facilitate the study of gene transfer effects at the cellular and molecular levels, and a comprehensive computer database that will promote the seamless exchange of data within the PDGTSG. The BMC will perform quantitative nucleic acid measurements using "real-time" PCR to assess vector genome retention, transgene expression, and vector-elicited immune marker expression. The "real-time" quantitative PCR technology has proved to be a reproducible and high throughput method for quantitation of specific nucleic acid sequences (RNA or DNA) from cells and tissues isolated from animals receiving the proposed gene-based treatments. In addition, inverse PCR will be performed by the BMC to assess the effects vector integration may impart on host chromosomal integrity. By taking advantage of the expertise and facilities extant at the University of Rochester, the BMC seeks to provide these technologies to PDGTSG investigators. The Core will also maintain the PDGTSG Database that will serve as the central repository for all collected data, including gene expression data, vector construct sequences, safety assessments, and images. The BMC will be housed on the first floor of the recently constructed Arthur Komberg Medical Research Building within the Center for Aging and Developmental Biology. The BMC will be directed by Dr. Howard J. Federoff, while day-to-day Core laboratory activities will be performed by a technical associate and database operations by a database manager.